KuroClan
This clan is operated by both Violet and Bird! Members Phantomhive Household Sebastian - black tom with white paws, and red eyes. He has slightly longer legs than any other cat. (Violet) Meyrin - dark reddish-brown she-cat with brown eyes. (Violet) Baldroy - blondish golden tom with green eyes. (Violet) Finnian - golden tom with blue eyes. (Bird) Petaloo - silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes. (Violet) Edwin - black tom with a white muzzle and tail-tip, and red eyes. (Violet) Yuki - reddish-brown she-cat with black paws and forehead, and blue eyes. (Violet) Shinigami William - dark brown tom with yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Ronald - Golden tom with yellow eyes with green pupils. (Bird) Grell - red-furred tom with long strands of fur sticking out at random, red glasses with skulls on the ends, a red coat, and yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Alison - blue-gray she-cat with a tuft of fur sticking out of her forehead over her right eye, smoky black paws, one white on her right forepaw, a plumy red-furred tail, and yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Undertaker - silver tom with fur hanging over his eyes, and a dusty brown hat. (Reserved) Axle - greenish-gray tom with web-like tabby pattern, and yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) Destiny - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes with green pupils. (Violet) RPG Center Suddenly, Sebastian bust in, looking neutral. "Oooh Bassy!" Grell squealed. William bared his teeth. "What do you want, demon?" he meowed. "I have come to reclaim Alison for the Phantomhive manor. We need an extra maid." Sebastian meowed, using his famous smile. "No. She was taken to the Demon Lands. I will escort you there and let her to decide." "She is my granddaughter." "Then go find your grandson and other granddaughter from that other demon, Jack! He'll gladly give them to you, but Alison is a Shinigami. Ronald, you, Grell, and I will escort Sebastian there and go get her." William demanded. He seemed unusally pissed off. "Frederick is Jack's butler now, and Silvine is Jack's love slave. I can't take them because he and I had a deal." Sebastian hissed. "Let's go." William impatiently spat. Grell meekly nodded, nudging Ronald forward. "An adventure with Bassssyyyyy!" Grell squealed. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 20:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I'm going!" Ronald muttered when he was nudged. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- William shoved them into a teleporter, then landed in the Demon Lands. A large mansion stood straight ahead. "Death's Manor." Sebastian meowed with an unamused yawn. Grell scampered up and rang the doorbell. .::. DING .::. ~~DONG~~ The door swung open. Alison, with claw marks showing all over her pelt, a black eye, and a broken leg, opened the door. Her eyes were dull and almost emotionless. "Death, we have shinigami guests. And Sebastian." She padded away gloomily as a black tom with fire in his eyes prowled forward. "Come in." he sneered. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 22:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald stared at where Alison was, surprised on how gloomy she looked. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 22:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alison grabbed the tea kettle and poured a glass for her master. Death took it gently and sipped at it. "I'm Death, leader of my crib." he mewed. "How can I help ya?" he grunted. Alison sat down next to her master. Two butlers prowled forward, both startlingly similar in bodily structure as Alison. "These are my butlers, Frederick and Silvine. They're Alison's siblings." Their eyes were red, gesturing that demon blood was more dominant. "If yer here for Alison, you ain't takin' her. She's made a contract with me. Her life, for his." He jabbed a paw at Grell, who stumbled backwards and yelped. "Why would she help me?" he mewed, interested. "She's got more bonds ta you 'en you think." Death replied. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald looked confused. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:36, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Death glared at Ronald briefly. Sebastian lunged, tackling Death to the ground. "Don't stand there, get Ali!" Sebastian growled, wrestling with the black tom. "Sil! Fred! Get 'em!" Death spat. Silvine and Frederick stared in fear, then scampered behind Grell, who tried to get behind them too, but they shoved him forward. William scooped up Alison in his jaws, even though she was almost as big as him, as she struggled to free herself. Silvine and Frederick followed. "We're leaving Sebastian and getting out of here." William growled And in a blink, they were all back at the Shinigami Headquarters. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 23:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald blinked, shaking out his fur. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 23:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silvine licked her fur out. "Yeek!" she squealed, her eyes blooming to their natural yellow-green. Frederick groomed his tail. "That was a nightmare." he whimpered. Alison's eyes were still dull. "Ali!" William meowed nervously. "I think she's in a trance. Let's lock her in the special room until we can help her." William growled, gently nosing Alison to her paws and into the glass room, where she slumped to her side and moaned. ~ Grell Sutcliff ~Oooooh Bassy, I adore your games~ 16:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald stretched. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 00:46, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell crept up and pounced on William. "I love when you're hard to get." William emotionessly stared at him. "Ooh. My. Willie." Grell got kicked in the face that day. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ronald stared, and started to laugh at them. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:47, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grell reapplied his makeup, a large black pawmark on his pained face. "Ronald, you're working overtime." Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Wah!" Ronald exclaimed, "I hate overtime!" "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 01:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me and Sebby together will force you into jealousy! Hmph!" Grell spat at William, then turned and hurried away. Violet Talk to me! Main Wiki 23:48,7/12/2012 23:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 01:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi Category:Clans owned by Bird